fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Alien Infinity
Mega Man: Alien Infinity is the first game of a brand new subseries within the Mega Man franchise, taking place a couple thousand years after the events of the Mega Man Legends series, when all of the sudden Earth/Terra's pollution becomes so bad that Carbons (artificial humans that populate Terra) have to leave Earth, but end up crashlanding in a strange planet along with another race and must try to survive and defend the planet when the latter race attempts to conquer said planet. The game was released for the Nintendo Switch, PS4, PC, Starstruck Night and Xbox ONE on 2018. Story A few thousand years after the events of Mega Man Legends, pollution on Terra grows so badly that scientists claim that many places that are habitable at the time will quickly become unhabitable in a few years, due to this, Carbons decide to take after their human ancestors and try leaving Terra for a better life by building a gigantic ship which they dub "SS Galaxy Skimmer", which will lead a fleet of slightly smaller but still very big ships through which Carbons will search for a better planet. However, something unexpected happens when they fly close to a big planet with a functioning ecosystem: the planet's small moon is suddenly attracted to the SS Galaxy Skimmer, causing the latter to have to crash land on the planet in order to avoid collision, however, Carbons quickly adapt to the conditions and start forming civilization on the planet, which they dub "Sigxium", but unbeknownst to them, on the other side of the planet, the planet's small moon is revealed to be purely artificial and inhabited by a strange alien race seemingly made out of pure energy, which start enslaving the nearby alien creatures. After a timeskip of a hundred years, cities have already started to form, however, construction of more settlements has been constantly delayed by sudden and mysterious attacks by the usually peaceful alien beings, who have been found with robotic parts and modifications on their bodies. In order to make sure that construction isn't halted, excelling Carbons in the police force are given the opportunity to modify their bodies in order to become powerful warriors and defenders, dubbed "Mega Men" after the great heroes of Terra's past, these enhancements also allow them to absorb technology and gain new abilities based on it. With the effort of the Mega Men, not only can Carbon society advance even further, but they also discover that the alien beings aren't becoming hostile on their own: their mysterious body modifications are forcing them to become hostile, and soon after they find out that the source of these mysterious body modifications is the violent alien race that came from the artificial moon that caused them to crash land in the first place, "Andromedians", who reveal that the moon was supposed to be their new base of operations and are now seeking revenge on the Carbons and plan to take over the entire planet as a replacement. The Carbons, having taken in Sigxium as their home, refuse to leave and instead enter a fierce battle with the Andromedians while also trying to protect their home planet. However, while at first Carbons seemingly have the upper hand, the Andromedians find a way to break into the SS Galaxy Skimmer and steal everything they can from "The Grand Archives", a record of Terra's long history dating back millions of years, and now with designs from Terra itself, the Carbons are evenly matched in their duel. TBA Gameplay The game plays like an open world Third Person Shooter, where you control one of the many Mega Men and explore the vast world of Sigxium and fight against hostile creatures and Andromedians. Sigxium The planet dubbed Sigxium is a surprisingly varied world, one half of it is mostly populated by humans, which have established multiple settlements, standing out is "Saint Elysia City", which is the capital of the planet and the main hubworld of the game, then there's the middle portion of the planet which is mostly peaceful but is in dispute between the Andromedians and Carbons, this is where most of the action of the game goes through as you explore the sometimes lethal plains and take down Andromedian compounds while trying to survive the wildlife. Finally, there's the half of the planet that's been conquered by the Andromedians, a cold mechanized land that's very hard to infitrate, so you only visit the outskirts for the most part. Multiple Playable Characters Throughout the game you get to choose different playable Mega Men, you start out with 5 and get to unlock 2 more as the game goes on, and each Mega Man has different properties, different Busters, different Charged Attacks and a completely unique Active Ability and Passive Ability. However, they all have some aspects in common, and those aspects are what make them, well, Mega Men. Abilities Your default weapon is your Buster, which is different with every playable character, though all of them share the same basic concept: The default Buster has no bullets and can be charged for a much more powerful Charged Attack, also, every Buster can be upgraded through multiple "Buster Add-ons", though there's a limit to how many you can have at once, these offer perks such as faster charge times, faster aiming, fire affinity, etc. Apart from that, every Mega Man also has the ability to dodge attacks by jumping left, right or backwards. However, there is one particular aspect that makes the Mega Men...Mega Men: the "Variable Enhancement System", when defeating mechanical enemies, machines, or even just standing near technology, you have the option of absorbing their core and gain their properties for an enhancement, like for example destroying an enemy with helicopter blades and absorbing their core will give you temporary helicopter blades for flight, or an enemy with flamethrowers will give you the ability to shoot flames, etc. Materials and Sub-Weapons Defeating mechanical enemies makes them drop "Materials", there are multiple types of Materials and you can use them to craft upgrades and "Sub-Weapons" back at Saint Elysia City for future use. Sub-Weapons are special secondary weapons that can be either found in the wild, bought or crafted, they can be meelee weapons, secondary projectiles or bombs but they usually offer a new option besides using the Buster and can be very helpful if you find enemies weak to specific elements or if you want a way to deal with enemies that like to get up close, however, Sub-Weapons usually have drawbacks such as breaking after enough use, needing to be recharged every so often, going away after one use, etc. Modified Sigxians Throughout the game you will encounter many Sigxians, peaceful creatures of Sigxium, who have been mechanized, mutated and in general modified to be more hostile and aggressive, when fighting these creatures you are given the option of defeating them by killing the creature itself or trying to destroy the core of the machine that's making it hostile, however, sometimes this requires shooting at a specific part or attacking with a certain element. Killing Sigxians does not affect the story majorly apart from changing some minor dialogue, but it does affect gameplay in the fact that if you kill way too many of them then normal peaceful Sigxians will act hostile towards you even if they're not modified. Characters Playable Characters Trivia *The Andromedians are meant to be the Classic Timeline version of the FM-ians from the Battle Network Timeline which appear in Mega Man Star Force. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Run-n-Gun Category:Platforming Games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games